Mine
by moonprincess08
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru in the forset. My first story
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshoumaru" she said roughly and grabbed at his hands firmly. "I'm not some delicate flower. You said it yourself you thought I was a demons whore, so if you want to do this, don't tremble over me like I'm some fragile little thing, I'd sooner smack u silly than be all dainty with you."

It seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, his moment of weakness seeming to have slipped away. His hands were rough against her shoulders as he pushed her back against a tree, lips crushing hers and she couldn't contain her moan. "Everyone has a soft side," he hissed against her lips. "I think I saw yours for a minute there, Kagome ," his lips parted and his tongue wriggled into her mouth, stroking her tongue, letting one hand run up to her hair. "But you like it rough."

"I've seen you manhandle demons, Sesshomaru, you're a mighty strong man," she panted, feeling her breath catch in her throat as his hands began to tug at her miko garbs, pulling them open and pushing them back. "Show me that fierce courage that I see on the field when you're battleing," she groaned as his lips covered hers once more.

Her thick garbs fell to the floor at her feet. The material of her shirt was up and over her eyes before she could protest about her garbs getting dirty, but those thoughts were gone in an instant as his hand grabbed her breasts, feeling them, holding them through the thin cotton of her sports bra. "You're practically perfect…"

"Hardly," he let his thumbs arch over her nipples, brushing them through the cotton and smiled when she hissed. He watched her eyes fall closed. "More than a handful's a waste anyhow. Besides, these are beautiful breasts, the chest of a powerful female," he leaned his head against her chest, his hair sending shivers through her skin.

Sesshomaru," she found herself crying out his surname as his tongue grazed over her stiffened peak, leaving a little wet mark on her bra. Her fingers found their way to his hair.

He pulled his head back from her chest and took a step back, and then another until he was leaning against the opposite tree, gazing at her. She looked thoroughly ravished, her chest heaving up and down, eyes closed, hair slightly tousled, wearing only her sports bra and hamikas. "Do I get to take those off, or do you want to do that yourself?"

Opening one eye she tilted her head to the side and allowed herself a glance at his body. Strong muscular shoulders rested square against the tree, his chest was bare, with two firm pectorals and a carved body the rest of the way down his torso. A fine smattering of thin brown curls began just below his navel and grew thicker as her eyes fell to his crotch. He was fully erect, his long cock weeping at the tip and she smirked. "Only if that's my reward for doing so."

One hand covered his cock, though he didn't do so in shame. His fingers curled around the base and slowly he stroked upward, squeezing drops of pre-cum into his palm. She licked her lips as she watched him spread his own fluid over his erection, watching his hips arch forward into his hand. "I think you'd better take your trousers off now, Kagome."

But her hands were already there, eyes never leaving his body, pulling the string and shimmying out of them until they were around her ankles and she lifted one slender leg and then the other, until she stood in only her sports bra and a rather racy black g-string.

Sesshomaru licked his lips. "You've got quite the taste in under garments, Kagome."

Her legs were only slightly muscular but he shuddered thinking about how tight she could clamp her thighs around him. She was like a fiery pixie only with sexy legs and no wings. He noticed how young, but mature the woman looked. "Kagome," he said her name, slowly rubbing his hand over his member, feeling it pulse and stiffen in his palm.

That's my name. Don't wear it out. Unless you're screaming it while I'm shagging you senseless," she smirked and then crossed both arms over her chest. It was a fluid, swan-like motion as she tugged the bra up over her head in one sweep, her perky little breasts bouncing against her chest for a moment, erect nipples straining forward. Spreading her legs, she bent her knees just slightly and looped a finger on either side of her hips into the thin elastic band of the g-string.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like watching a strip tease, only better. His eyes were glued to her hands as she slowly tugged the garment down her thighs, revealing a thick, dark mound of black curls. As she stepped out of it, her right foot pushed the pile of clothing under a bush.

He was practically on top of her, lips crushing over hers, bruising hers, when he stepped forward at her offer. But she did not lay back like a feminine flower, her hands were tearing through his hair, one pushing on his shoulder trying to guide him back to the other tree. Sesshomaru resisted, breaking their kiss, his lips going to suckle at her neck. "Trying to take over, Kagome?"

She smirked and dragged one hand between their bodies only to have it roughly pulled back as his lips descended to her breasts, tongue lavashing and teeth grazing her nipple. A squeak of surprise flew out of her lips and she shifted forward, trying to feel that delicious sting again.

His hands trailed down her body and before she could stop him he'd sunk back to his knees, pushing her thighs further apart with his strong hands. Her scent enthralled him as he pressed his lips against her nether lips, and felt her squirm at the contact.

Letting his tongue slip out of his mouth he ran it through her moistened folds, lapping at her sex, feeling her hands tangling in his hair once more. Both of his hands grabbed her inner thighs, fingers tapping against her skin, more to keep himself steady than anything else, but she seemed to enjoy the feeling either way. His tongue pushed further forward, feeling along her opening, and he hesitated for just the briefest of moments before he pressed the tip inside of her.

She moaned and he smiled, feeling renewed in his attempts, and pushed his tongue further into her, wriggling it in the tight, hot cavern. The sweet heady taste made him dizzy, he'd never tasted such a woman before. He knew well enough the idea of pleasuring women with lips, tongue and finger tips and he slowly pulled his tongue back out, lapping again over her flesh, feeling her legs tremble. "Not so tough now, are you?" he asked, gazing up at her. Kagome's eyes were closed, her head tossed back, her chest rising and falling very quickly.

She tilted her head down, eyes opening a comment ready to spill from her but his fingers had begun probing the area his tongue had just explored and just as she was about to comment, he pushed two fingers into her core and she gasped, a squeak her only other sound. Again he buried his head between her legs, eagerly licking around his fingers as they wriggled inside of her, twisting and pumping, slowly in and then out, and then in again. His cock was throbbing as his tongue laved over her tiny nub.

She shrieked, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot through her and he chuckled. "You like that?" He licked his tongue over her nub again, and it occurred to him that he'd found her pleasure spot. As he licked her again he felt a firm hand tugging at his hair and then one clutching at the wrist, which was pumping the fingers into her. "Kagome?" he asked, letting his fingers slide out of her.

Sesshomaru found himself on his feet faster nearly fater than his own speed. Her lips were crushing his and she groaned into his mouth. Both of his arms wrapped around her back. Pulling back at once he gazed into her sparkling eyes, eyes that held a hint of mischief as she smirked at him.

One leg was thrust up around his hip, and her hand gripped his erection, watching his eyes roll back in his head as he hissed. "Lift me up," she commanded. As he did he drove her back against the far tree, slamming her body firmly against it. Her other leg came up around his waist and she held herself there, gripping his erection, holding just at her entrance.

Grabbing one leg, Sesshomaru pulled it up and hooked it over his shoulder and then did the same to the other, she was pinned, if a bit awkwardly, with both legs hooked over his shoulders her back bent against the tree.

She winked and then guided him forward arching her hips against him, coating him with her arousal. He groaned and she chuckled. He thrust into her so heartily and so deeply that she nearly cried out loud enough to wake half the forest.

"Gods, Kagome, you're tight!" "Mmmmm"

He silenced her moan with a kiss. Using all of his weight to keep her pinned he began to pump into her, short quick thrusts, delving deeper and deeper, hitting that sensitive spot deep inside of her and she groaned, trying to roll her hips as best she could. Both hands cupped her breasts, flicking at her nipples, and she could feel herself clamping tight on him.

It had been ages since they had done this, what with the quest and all, so it was fairly easy for his rough thrusts in the deep pleasuring position to bring her quickly to an orgasm. Her muscles spasmed, her entire body shook and she cried out his name, almost violently, thighs gripping tightly around his torso in their awkward bent angle, her womanhood clenching like a vice down on his stroking cock.

"Kagome! Gods! Tight! Kagome! Kagome!" he cried. Her muscles contracted around him and he felt himself explode into release, his own body shuddering, eyes rolling back into his head.

Both were panting, gasping for air when she finally unhooked one of her legs from his shoulders, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand too much longer holding her as she was. Swinging the other leg down, she slid down the tree a moment, until she'd regained her breath and then she stood, eyes gazing at him, a hand coming to caress his cheek.

"Mine" growled Sesshomaru.

"Love you too" replied a tired and satisfied kagome.


End file.
